


Set It On Fire

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Day Two: Explosion, Explosions, M/M, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: "You weren't supposed to be that close, Ro, I swear I wouldn't have done it if I'd known, honest.....Ro?"Whumptober day two: explosion.





	Set It On Fire

"Is it always this cold down here?" Roman asked, pulling his jacket closer around himself.

Virgil shrugged. "I guess. I must be used to it if it is. I'm down here a lot more than people think." He glanced around. "Watch your back. Remus likes sneaking in here and setting up little pranks. The last one almost got me shot."

Roman groaned. "Is there a single thing left in my life that my fool of a brother hasn't tainted yet?" he huffed angrily. Virgil shrugged again, and Roman frowned. "Send him my way if he gives you trouble. I can handle him."

Virgil smirked at that. "Don't worry. So can I."

"I know, I just...he's my brother. I don't want him to hurt any of you."

"Roman, I think Remus would-" He cut himself off, throwing himself to the side. "Roman, move."

"What?"

"Slowly take a step to your left and don't move a muscle until I tell you it's safe. You're standing on a bomb." Virgil's hands jerked at his sides helplessly, voice shaking as he forced himself to stay calm. Roman carefully sidestepped, and when Virgil held up a hand, stopped. He still had one foot off the ground, but Virgil hissed when he tried to lower it. "Wait."

His leg was about to give out, he could feel his ankle trembling. "Virge, move back. I can't keep my balance," he warned. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Guess you'll have to live with it," Virgil retorted, tensing in preparation. Just as Roman felt himself start to fall, he saw Virgil launch himself towards him.

"Virgil no!"

The next few minutes were filled with smoke and fire and Virgil's distant screams. Next thing he knew, he was laying on the ground with his brother frantically hovering over him, sobbing out apologies. "You weren't supposed to be that close, Ro, I swear I wouldn't have done it if I'd known, honest.....Ro?"

"Where's Virgil?" Roman whispered, gaze flickering over to meet Remus's. His brother's eyes were wide and frantic, hysterical.

Remus moved back instinctively, shoulders hunching. "He...was too close when the bomb went off. I...I'm so sorry, Roman."

"What are you...what do you mean? He...was right there. Where is he?" he demanded, the little spark of hope burning in his chest beginning to flicker.

"Roman...he's gone."


End file.
